Voxophone
Voxophones are a personal, portable voice recording devices used by the inhabitants of Columbia. They are in BioShock Infinite the counterparts of Audio Diaries from BioShock and BioShock 2. As opposed to previous games, it is never needed to find a specific recording in order to complete an objective. Voxophone Listings # Lady Comstock - Love the Sinner - Welcome Center - On an altar in the left wing of the church # Zachary Hale Comstock - Undeserving - New Eden Square # Zachary Hale Comstock - Everyman, All at Once - Parade Crossing # Constance Field - For I am Lonely, Too - Path of the Scroll # Jeremiah Fink - Solution to Your Problems - Raffle Square # Ed Gaines - Half a Jew - The Blue Ribbon Restaurant # Byron Cotswold - Otis' Nimble Fingers - Lansdowne Residence # Preston E. Downs - A New Hunt - Comstock Center Rooftops # Zachary Hale Comstock - The Gift of the Emancipator - The Fraternal Order of the Raven # Zachary Hale Comstock - The Lie of the Emancipator - The Fraternal Order of the Raven # First Zealot - Symbols of Our Lady - The Fraternal Order of the Raven # Zachary Hale Comstock - Another Ark for Another Time - Gondola Control Station # Ty Bradley - Tiger by the Tail - Monument Island # Ty Bradley - To: R. Thompson RE: Fuses - Monument Island # Zachary Hale Comstock - A Reward Deferred - Monument Island # Rosalind Lutece - The Source of her Power - Monument Island # Ed Gaines - Born in the River - Battleship Bay # Daisy Fitzroy - Heaven - Battleship Bay # Zachary Hale Comstock - A Dog's Loyalty - Battleship Bay # Esther Mailer - Take Her Alive - Battleship Bay #Zachary Hale Comstock - The Golden Path to Heaven - Battleship Bay #Daisy Fitzroy - A Place in the World - Soldier's Field #Zachary Hale Comstock - I am His Mirror - Soldier's Field #Rosalind Lutece - Viewing the Infinite - Soldier's Field #Cornelius Slate - Never Seen the Face - Hall of Heroes #Vivian Monroe - A True Soldier - Hall of Heroes #Leander Manley - Vox Contraband Inventory - Hall of Heroes #Daisy Fitzroy - Their Sun is Setting - Hall of Heroes #Cornelius Slate - A Final Stand - Hall of Heroes #Cornelius Slate - Comrades of Necessity - Hall of Heroes #Lady Comstock - Unconditional - Hall of Heroes #Cornelius Slate - A Soldier's Death - Hall of Heroes #Preston E. Downs - Calling You Out - Soldier's Field #Hattie Gerst - God's Blueprint - Finkton Docks #Vivian Monroe - Shame of my Service - Beggar's Wharf #Jeremiah Fink - A Product Like Any Other - Finkton Worker Induction Center #Cornelius Slate - Seed of a Lie - Finkton Worker Induction Center #Daisy Fitzroy - We've Need of a Shepherd - Finkton #Daisy Fitzroy - The Invisible Color - Finkton - Plaza of Zeal #Jeremiah Fink - Changing My Tune - Finkton - Good Time Club #Zachary Hale Comstock - His Design for Cruelty - Finkton - Good Time Club #Vivian Monroe - A Truer Allegiance - Finkton - Plaza of Zeal #Daisy Fitzroy - Fanning a Flame - Finkton - Shanty Town #Preston E. Downs - Trapped - Finkton - Shanty Town #Daisy Fitzroy - Terminated - Finkton - Bull House Impound #Private Wilbur Sykes - That Goddamn Key - Finkton - Bull House Impound Trivia *At the Raffle Fair, Booker can test a Voxophone used for demonstration purpose. This is the first time a character can be seen using a recording device in the BioShock series. Category:BioShock Infinite Voxophones Category:BioShock Infinite Category:Audio Diaries